


Dolls (aka Steve hates dolls)

by Ryvchan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dolls, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Scared Steve, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month of October. Well, in this case, Steve certainly don't like dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls (aka Steve hates dolls)

It was October already, and everything in the Avengers Tower seemed very...Halloween-y. Bucky woke up one morning to find that Stark, for some reason, declared that it’s October and that he’s going to make everyone feel the spirits of Halloween. Bucky didn’t mind all the spooky decorations hanging from the ceilings, on the walls, and in the hallways, on the windows, including in the darn elevator. Though, when Tony started to slap on the decorations, Bucky saw that Steve looked very uncomfortable whenever he came across a scary-looking doll, just sitting around in the Tower. By itself.

Steve would quickly turn around and fast-walk his way away from the doll, only to jump when he came across a bigger doll, that was about the size of toddler. Of course, Bucky trailed behind Steve, watching with amusement as he watched the blond super soldier squeak like a mouse, whenever there were dolls lying around. Bucky could see the dolls. Wherever you turn, there would be dolls, from small toy dolls, to life-size baby and toddler dolls, to almost human size dolls. He knew Steve hates dolls. Mostly, because ever since Natasha made them watch Chucky a couple weeks ago, Steve has been, well, rather paranoid and avoided scary looking dolls like it was the plague.

It was amusing to Bucky that a big, bad, super soldier like Steve would be afraid of dolls. Though, of course, those spooky dolls does have its perks. He had to admit, the dolls are freaky and scary. Some had its face broken off. Others had missing limbs or eyes. Even a freaking jaw was missing from one of the dolls that Bucky had seen earlier when he walked past the kitchen.

Later on during the day, Steve seemed to disappear off to who knows where, while Bucky sat on the couch, watching The Ring, when Tony came shuffling into the living room from the elevator, carrying a large box before setting it down on top of the kitchen island. Bucky bent his head back, watching from upside down, as Tony took wigs, skeletons and a couple of those dolls out, to lay them on the counter.

"That’s _really_ freaky of you, Icicle number two." Tony said as he placed a doll next to the kitchen sink and another on the end of the back counter. "With that head bent _way_ back like that, I’m sure Popsicle is bound to find it scary."

Bucky rolled his eyes before he replied, "Ex-assassin. I’m _used_ to strange positions."

"Huuuuh." Tony hummed. He took spider webs out. "Do you think, Peter Parker can make me real spider webs? I mean, he _is_ Spiderman, after all." Then, proceed to mutter to himself, while Bucky watched Howard number 2 place the dolls and other assortments of Halloween decorations around.

\----

"Oh, god." Not another one, Steve thought, as he eyed the doll covered in webs, hanging from the corner of the elevator, staring at him. He really hates them. He didn’t like those dolls. Darn Natasha for making him and Bucky watch Chucky. Ever since, he’s been paranoid about seeing dolls in the Tower. Curse Tony, too, for thinking the Tower needs to be filled with--in Tony’s words, the spirits of Halloween.

"Halloween, my butt." Steve muttered, his eyes still eyeing the doll. He pressed his back against the wall, until the elevator dinged and he practically ran out of the elevator.

He ran into the living room, where Bucky sat watching a horror movie. Sighing in relief, Steve turned to the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh, god, no." Steve whispered in horror, eyes wide.

There was a doll sitting next to the kitchen sink. It’s lock of red bang hiding its left eye, while the right was missing. And its bottom jaw was missing. The dress had dirt and blood like stains on it, and oh, god, a limb was missing with guts spilling out. Steve whipped around, to call for Bucky when he saw that Bucky was gone from the couch. He let out a soft whine before he heard Bucky behind him.

"Look at what Tony got, Steve!"

"Oh, good, Bu--" Steve stopped in mid-sentence when Bucky held a doll up to his face, that awfully looked a like Chucky. Steve opened his mouth and all you can hear in the Tower were Steve’s scream.

\----

"Mission accomplished, Sir." Jarvis announced.

Tony snickered as he watched the monitor. Oh, he loved messing with Popsicle! Especially, when Bucky let it slip that Steve was scared of Chucky, the doll, a couple days ago before October started.

"Jarvis, let’s put this in the file as Popsicle’s Fear of Dollies." Tony said, popping caramel popcorn into his mouth.

"Already done, Sir."

"Awesome! Now, time to pull the big guns!"

\----

 

 

Two days later, Steve tiptoed around the Tower, one morning. Ignoring every doll, in every corner, on every table and on every wall. Hell, he even avoided Bucky ever since the brunette showed him the Chucky doll. He knows Bucky will, somehow, find a way to show Steve a doll, and Steve didn’t want that. At all. Though, Bucky apologized for scaring him, with those darn puppy eyes, Steve forgave him with a kiss on the cheek. Added that Bucky even told him that Tony was the one to buy all the dolls, including the Chucky doll. Steve hesitatingly asked him if Tony bought any more Chucky’s. Bucky said no. But knowing Tony, there’s no doubt that Howard’s kid might have a stash of Chucky’s somewhere. Probably in his lab.

As he made his way to the kitchen on his floor, he spotted Bucky sitting at the kitchen island, nursing a cup of hot coffee.

"Morning, Buck." Steve said as he stopped behind Bucky, smoothing his hand down to the side of Bucky’s head, earning a soft content sigh from him.

Bucky looked up at Steve with a smile. "Hm. Morning, Stevie."

"Aaaaand, good morning to Popsicle and Icicle number two."

Both super soldiers whipped around to find Tony walking into their floor, carrying a huge box. Steve shifted, feeling uncomfortable when he spotted an arm sticking out of the box.

"Um, what’s that you’re carrying, Tony?" Steve slowly asked.

Tony strolled over to the island, dropping the box down. "This, here, is for you two Ice Babies, to decorate your floor. It’s the only floor left in this Tower. Well, minus the other non-living beings floor in the Tower."

Steve slowly crept up to the box, hesitantly peering into the box before he grimaced and shoved the box back at Tony. "No."

"No?" Tony raised a brow.

"No," Steve huffed. "Take this box away. Bucky and I will be doing our _own_ Halloween shopping."

Cheeks puffed out, Tony pouted at the two soldiers, before he turned away to disappear into the elevator.

Steve heaved out a sigh before his shoulders slumped forward. Tony can be a bit infuriating at times. Tony loves to get up in people’s personal space, and sometimes, it makes you want to throttle him. But, other times, Tony can also be a caring and sane human being for once. Turning his attention back to Bucky, Steve stared at him for a long time, before Bucky caught his gaze and smiled.

"So…" Steve started.

"So…" Bucky smiled even more. His eyes held a glint that Steve knows too well. "Revenge?"

The blonde super soldier chuckled, then replied, "You do know me so well, Buck."

Bucky barked out a laugh. "Always, doll."

"C’mon, let’s go before Tony does something else." Steve grasped Bucky’s hand into his, then made their way to the elevator. Then, Steve stopped in his tracks to look up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please don’t let Tony see what we’re going to do for the next couple hours. It’s a surprise. For him."

"Is this about the Chucky doll that sir acquired the other day for you?" Jarvis asked, a frown audible in his voice.

"Yeah, something like that." Bucky replied instead.

"Whatever you can do, please, Jarvis?" Steve pleaded. He knows Tony is going to come up with something new. "Don’t let him hack into all the cameras to follow us."

"I will do my best, sirs."

Bucky nodded, "Thanks buddy."

\----

"Jarvis, has Popsicle and Icicle number two left the tower yet?" Tony asked, swirling around in his chair, popping a couple of bite-size Kit-Kats into his mouth.

"Yes, sir, they have." Jarvis simply replied.

"Can you hack into the cameras, Jarvis?" Tony leaned back into the chair, as he put up his feet on the desk.

"I’m afraid I cannot do that, sir."

Tony paused, his mouth opened half way as he held a couple Kit-Kats in his hand. Closing his mouth slowly, he washed down the candy away with water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then slowly stood up. "What? Why?"

"Captain Rogers and Sir James." Jarvis replied.

Tony face palmed himself in the face, and then dragged his hand down. "Aaarrggh! I knew it! They’re going to do something! I know they will! I knew I shouldn’t have given Popsicle and Icicle number two tower access!" He slammed his face down on the desk, whining loudly in despair before he stayed quiet. "Well, I’ll just wait until they come back." He mumbled.

"Of course, sir."

\----

Approximately, two hours later, Natasha made her way to the Tower, spotting Steve and Bucky as they made their way up the steps.

"Whatcha two doing?" She called out, walking faster.

Both super soldiers turned around to look at her. Steve was carrying a bag, while Bucky carried a box. Steve smiled at her.

"Nat! Oh thank god! I need help!" Steve sounded so happy and relieved that Natasha’s brow rose up.

"Help?" She slowly asked. Natasha combed her hair with her fingers over her head, as she stared at Steve, long and hard.

"Yes! You’re perfect for the job!" Steve practically looked like he was going to dance.

Bucky frowned at her, then frowned even more at Steve. "You sure she’ll be perfect? I mean, we could’ve asked Pepper or Hill."

Steve shoved the bag to Bucky, and danced down the steps to Natasha, grabbing for her hands. He looked at her for the longest time, as if he was inspecting if she was qualified for whatever he needed her to help with. "I know Tony will know it’s Pepper or Hill. But Nat will be perfect! C’mon, Buck and I will tell you our plan of revenge."

Natasha stopped cold. "What revenge? Did you consult with Phil?"

Bucky burst out laughing, "No, Nat. Revenge. On Tony."

Her mouth parted in an O, then she grinned. "I’m in."

\----

"Jarvis! Where is Popsicle and Icicle number two?" Tony called to the ceiling.

"I’m afraid, I cannot answer you that, sir."

"Argh, really?" Tony pouted. "Whatever. Give me a list of horror and gory movies to watch, while they do their thing."

Tony randomly chose a horror movie to watch, and as he got to the middle of the movie, his eyes slowly drooped down. They remained closed until he heard footsteps behind, making him snap his eyes wide open, and saw the lights flicker on and off, before they shut off.

"Um, Jarvis?" Tony slowly called out.

No answer.

"Jarvis?"

He got up from his chair, only to see fog around him. "Ah, fuck!" Tony made a quick movement to grab the head gear he uses every time Bruce decides to touch anything that looked like it could explode and turn to poisoned gas. He called for Jarvis a couple more times, before he felt like his gut was telling him not to panic.

Quiet steps walked up behind him, making him whip around. Holding his hand out.

"Guys? Popsicle? Icicle? I hope this isn’t about what I did to Popsicle the other day!" Tony yelled. "I’m so regretting this."

"Tony…"

It felt like someone whispered into his ear and that made him squeak. "Who’s there?!" He turned around in a circle, stumbling his way around the fog. "This better not be some HYDRA attack on me! Why would they want me? Of course, I can build amazing stuff and I’m smart. And hot. And awesome. Bu--"

Ssssssssss…

Something flickered off to the side, from the corner of his eye. Tony turned to look at it, then froze in fear. There it was. A glowing headless, body in a white gown.

"Oh my god…"

The headless body floated across the floor, with Tony stumbling backwards, waving his hand outward.

"No! You’re not going to take me! I’m so not getting spirited away!" Tony tripped over something that made him fall flat on his butt. He got onto his knees, groaning softly.

Ssssssssss…

Tony froze as he felt someone or something breathing over his shoulder.

"I’m not crazy. Not. At. All. This is some sick joke." He whispered to himself.

"Then, look at me…"

Tony turned his head around so fast; he opened his mouth to scream. Behind him, there was a floating head of a woman. Her dark hair messy and greasy but her face, oh, god, half of her left face was missing but what came out, made Tony scream in horror.

\----

Somewhere above, in the ceiling vents were two super soldiers, watching the holo screen, in the dark.

"I kinda feel bad. Buck, don’t laugh at Tony like that!"

"Oh come on, Stevie. Tony was a jerk to you the other day. Taking advantage of that Chucky fear you have."

"Still…"

"Still, no, Stevie. Next time, Tony pranks you, he’ll be dealing with us."

"If you say so."

"And besides, Nat did an awesome job! Thanks to Jarvis."

"She did, actually. And thanks Jarvis for helping."

"You’re welcome, sirs."

They continued to watch Tony run around his lab with both the headless body and floating head chasing after him. Bucky snickered while Steve just shook his head.

 


End file.
